Forget-me-not
by LandladyoftheGreenhouses
Summary: Right before the war Hannah and Neville become closer than friends. The Battle of Hogwarts leaves them shaken and confused in a world that doesn't seem to be the same it was before. When their ways part it will take a lot of effort...and luck to get back to the one you truly love.
1. In the Room of Requirements

"Ouch!" winced Neville as Hannah put some paste on his wound.

"Hold still!" said Hannah with a stern voice although she was smiling. "I'll be done in a second."

She was trying to patch up his fresh wounds that he gained on a mission aimed at the Carrows this morning. She was also checking up on some older ones. Everyone else who had been on the mission today was already looked after, including herself. Neville had insisted to wait for everyone else although his wounds were by far the biggest ones. As the somewhat official healer of the much bigger Dumbledore's Army in the Room of Requirements Hannah didn't approve at all but what could she do? He was not only stubborn but also their leader now that Ginny and Luna were gone.

"There you go. All done." she smiled down at him.

"Thanks, Hannah," he said almost shyly. "I feel a lot better already."

"Glad to hear that. Wouldn't want to lose our most important man, would we?!" she said jokingly while she sat down next to him on the only bed she had in her little healer corner. During the night they slept in hammocks.

"Look at those two over there…" she gave a nudge into the direction of a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor boy taking a nap. They had fallen asleep sharing a hammock and holding hands. "They look so peaceful." She gave a deep sigh. "I hope all this could be over soon. I hate it! And it is just going to get worse." She sounded almost defeated; like someone who had been in this too long. Someone who had suffered too much.

Neville put his right arm around her and gave her a squeeze. Hannah's left arm moved around his waist so naturally she didn't even notice.

They had both gotten a lot better with physical contact in the past weeks and months. Hannah had lost count how long she had been in the Room of Requirements. She had been one of the very first along with almost all original members of the DA.

The days were filled with planning and carrying out missions that got more reckless each time. No matter how many people joined them however, the nights stayed long and lonely. The first few weeks Hannah had trouble sleeping. She missed her mother who was killed by Death Eaters last year and she not only missed her father but she was worried sick about him. He was a pureblood so she wouldn't have been too worried if he wasn't a blood traitor (Merlin, how she hated that term!). The Death Eaters certainly had an eye on him and she hoped he wouldn't do anything imprudent.

No one in the Room of Requirements had been able to contact their families. That had been one thing they hadn't managed to get the room to do. Providing living things like owls must be one of the limitations of the room.

Shortly after coming here however, Hannah had become the healer of the DA. She had learnt a lot about plants from her grandmother plus she had always been good at Herbology and Potions. From her Muggle mother and grandmother she had also learnt a few things about Muggle medicine which had come in handy. To keep herself busy during her sleepless nights, she had thus resolved to mixing creams and potions and build up a decent stock.

Sometimes Neville would join her and ask the room for specific things she required. They had been friends before through the DA and sometimes they had partnered up in Herbology, but during the nights their conversations had revolved around entirely different things. At first they had both been a bit reserved, but they had felt so comfortable around each other that their mutual shyness had quickly melted away.

One night, he had found her crying while she was frantically mixing more healing potions and creams in preparation for one of their missions the following day. He had tried to comfort her for a while and had then brewed a calming draught because she wouldn't calm down no matter how much he tried to comfort her. He had told Hannah about how Snape used to treat him during potions but now that that man (she'd never liked him either) wasn't breathing down his neck, he did more than fine.

After that incident, they had regularly found themselves talking late at night while the rest of them were sleeping. At first they just talked about her mother and how much she missed her. Then he told her about his parents. He also told her that he had never told anyone about them because he was afraid. Hannah was surprised she had been one of the few people to gain his trust. But then again, if he was as comfortable talking to her as it was easy for her to talk to him, maybe it wasn't surprising at all.

Either way, they had become even more comfortable with each other. So quickly and naturally as blinking an eyelid. Just a few days later, hugs had become a norm and holding on to each other falling asleep became regular a occasion. Just being close to someone was so much more comforting than anything else. They had never talked about it and since nothing else ever happened between them, Hannah thought there was no need to.

If she was honest though, she was too scared to ask. When Ginny had still been here she had once asked whether they were a couple. After Hannah had just blushed but didn't answer, she dropped the subject. The truth was that Hannah was too uncomfortable talking about it. She had no definition for this kind of situation so what was she supposed to say? She just enjoyed it while it lasted. Hannah could already hear some girls whispering when he walked by. After the war, surely, he would not have any need for her comfort.

"I know. I also wish it could all be over soon", he answered. "But it will be over one day and we can start building a life. A free and happy one, hopefully."

Hannah turned her head to look at him. She gave him a sad smile and then said: "Thanks for trying to cheer me up but will we? So many people have been lost already, so many families destroyed." She paused. "I mean just look at our families."

"I know", he said again, "but that doesn't mean that life stops or that we can never be happy again. There is always life after war, there are new tasks to fulfill and new families to build…"

Hannah couldn't see Neville's face turn red but she tightened her grip on his waist instinctively.

"Yeah you are right…sometimes everything just seems so pointless without her." Neville knew she was talking about her mother.

They fell silent.

Hannah only snapped out the memories of her mother when Neville moved beside her and got up. All of the sudden she felt cold without him next to her. But he only went the few feet over to the little sink so he could wash his face. He winced a few times but reclined her offer to help him. Then he came back over and crouched down in front of her.

"One day it will be over and these days will be nothing but a distant memory. An unpleasant memory, but a memory after all." He looked into her eyes while saying that as if he wanted to make sure that his words reached her. Apparently he knew by now that sometimes these things didn't quite sink in when she was anxious.

"I promise," he added while stroking her cheek. Hannah nestled her face into his hand and closed her eyes. Could it stay like this forever, please? She felt so safe, so calm. When she heard Neville give a little sigh she opened her eyes again. For a second they just looked at each other. Hannah couldn't look away even as she could feel her face getting warmer. Then she saw something shift in Neville's eyes.

Was he nervous?

He seemed as if he wanted to say something but then stopped and gave a sigh.

"What is it?" asked Hannah frowning. Somehow she felt as if her stomach was tingling. All of the sudden she was nervous as well although she didn't even know what for.

Finally Neville stuttered: "M- May, may I kiss you, Hannah?" He blushed furiously.

Hannah was startled. Weirdly, she hadn't seen that coming. After a second she couldn't help herself but smile so broadly her cheeks hurt. She must look like an idiot right now, she thought.

Had he really just said what she thought he'd said?

She was even more nervous now. She wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly. In an attempt to hide her ridiculous smile she bowed down and ran her cheek over his. Better to test the waters in case he hadn't said what she thought he'd said. But he didn't push her away as she could feel his stubble softly scratching her skin and her stomach started to tingle even more. She must be safe then.

Her heart started beating furiously with what she was about to do. She placed a timid kiss on his cheek. "Y-yes you may," she mumbled against his skin.

Oh Merlin, despite just having returned from a mission he smelled so good.

Now she felt his face slowly move in her direction. Her heart started positively stumping in her chest but deep down she had never been so calm.

And then his lips were on hers. Carefully, as if to try out this new sensation, they were just tiny, hesitant kisses in the beginning. Steadily they grew more and more urgent until they were kissing so passionately that Hannah's stomach was glowing from within and her fingers were clawing to the back of his shirt. Neville slowly stood up and pulled her with him just so that he could put his arms around her and hold her tighter by pulling her close to his chest. Hannah had never felt so safe. If it were up to her she wouldn't mind if they stayed like this forever. But eventually they had to break apart and gasp for air. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other, smiling. Still holding each other close, Neville was stroking both of her cheeks now as he held her face and a few smaller kisses followed.

Oh Hannah couldn't wait to do this again!

The next moment however, her heart sank and her smile died. Out of the corner of her eye she had noticed the portrait that led to the Hog's Head move. Ariana had come and was waving in Neville's direction. He had already followed Hannah's gaze and gave a little moan of…was that disappointment? They both looked at each other and suddenly Hannah felt excited.

"Do you think – Do you think it's them?" She said catching her breath.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" said Neville giving a shrug.

And with that he pulled her close once more and gave her one last kiss. Then he jumped through the portrait hole and Hannah watched him follow the young girl along the path in the picture until they both disappeared. Slowly she became aware of a few people watching her closely. They had noticed her and Neville. She blushed and pretended cleaning up her work place but instead she just made a mess knocking things over and spilling them. Cursing under her breath she cleaned everything up again while her thoughts were in a world of their own. With a jolt she was pulled back to reality when a loud cheer broke out from everyone around her. Eyes wide, she saw that they had really come. Harry, Ron and Hermione were finally here and all of the sudden everything else was forgotten.

**Thank you so much to my betas bunny-mittens, Bloodyhell-ronald and OtterandTerrier for all the corrections, suggestions and encouragement. You are all so awesome and kind!**


	2. Azaleas

Neville walked into the room as quietly as he possibly could, clutching a bunch of flowers. Azalea Formosa or simply Azeleas, as they were called. The ones he had picked in his grandmother's garden had a beautiful pinkish hue to them - just like Hannah's cheeks. Neville blushed at the thought but thankfully it was dark inside the hospital room at St. Mungo's. Only a street lamp illuminated a few patches with its dim orange light. He had trouble finding his way through the room but Hannah's light blond hair was weakly standing out in the darkness to let him the way.

Stumbling over something he sat in the chair next to her bed. He conjured a vase and some water out of thin air and placed the flowers on her nightstand. There were a lot of other flowers lined up on the window sill next to her bed. She was so loved. Almost hesitatingly he took her right hand in both of his.

Hannah was asleep and she would be asleep for as long as he could stay. The healer, Bernie, who let him in a considerable time after visiting hours also told him she had been given a dreamless sleeping draught. She had a few minor injuries, a severe concussion and a deep cut from a curse that wouldn't stop bleeding for two days. They had finally managed to close the cut yesterday. On top of that she had terrible night terrors, reliving what she had seen during the battle. Neville's heart broke just thinking about it.

Of course Neville had no right in getting the information from a healer but it had its advantages spending so much time in St. Mungo's growing up. Bernie had once worked on the permanent ward where Neville's parents lived and took pity on him after Neville pleaded to see her. Also, and he blushed again, he told Bernie that he was Hannah's boyfriend to be able to see her. That was a blatant lie but it had done the trick.

What a great boyfriend he would be, Neville thought, turning up here after four days late at night.

He hadn't meant to be here so late of course but the past few days had been a whirl wind. He looked for Hannah everywhere right after the battle but hadn't found her. For a short while he thought she was among the dead. At that moment he felt as if the ground fell out underneath his feet. But then a list was hung outside the Hospital Wing of all the people transferred to St. Mungo's and Hannah's name was on that list. Neville never felt so relieved in his life.

At the same time there were masses of people congratulating him, wanting to talk to him, asking him question after question. He must have managed to sleep at some point because it was dark again when Kingsley offered him and a few other DA members Auror positions. He left it up to them if they wanted to join immediately or in a couple of months. But there was still a large amount of Death Eaters on the run after the battle; Rudolphus Lestrange among them. That fact alone made Neville want to join immediately. He had found his courage, he wasn't going to let it slip away again. Tomorrow morning he was off for training. His entire life Neville had never been so determined.

He had also been determined to never take his eyes off of Hannah if she was still alive but after the initial relief had worn off he wasn't so sure anymore. Whatever had been between them seemed like a lifetime away now. When Hannah woke up there was no guarantee she would still feel the same. Everything was different now. In a world of peace, Neville was only going to be one of many to a girl as pretty as Hannah. Sure, he now seemed to have the whole snake-killing-bit on his side which oddly made people treat him like a hero, but what did that mean in the end? He had only done what anyone in his situation would have. Merlin, what if she woke up and realized she had made a mistake and actually preferred Barnabas the Barmy over him?

And yet, the memories of her body next to him, keeping him warm in the Room of Requirements were so fresh. It almost felt as if she had been cuddled up in his arms only moments ago. And that kiss of course, that moment of bliss... – Neville's thoughts trailed off into the distance carried by the sound of Hannah's slow breathing.

Pulling his thoughts back from a corner of his brain that was filled with memories of her was a huge effort. Staring at Hannah's face through the darkness, attempting to make out her features, Neville tried to straighten out his thoughts.

He had so desperately hoped he could talk to her tonight, letting her know in person. A selfish part of him wanted her comfort even though she was the one that was in need of comfort clearly. So perhaps it was a good thing he couldn't talk to her. That way he wouldn't have to see the worry in her eyes. She had been through enough. He had no right to cause her any more pain. Now he had to come up with a different plan. His only option seemed to be writing a letter and explain what had happened in the past few days and why he left without talking to her. The mere thought gave him a headache. What in Merlin's name was he going to write? What if she didn't even care anymore? So much had happened between their kiss and now. At the fleeting thought of the kiss Neville's stomach made a little flip.

The whole world had shifted in the meantime. So he had to be quite cautious with what to write. He didn't want to scare her off in case things had changed for her. He couldn't sound like the lovesick fool he quite possibly was. Oh Merlin, he would worry about the details later. Maybe he shouldn't even write her that letter. But that would seem rude. Why in Merlin's name was all this just so confusing? He was completely lost.

Hannah shifted in her sleep and let out a deep sigh. For a moment Neville stiffened, scared he might have woken her. Thumping back into reality he realized he had lost track of time. For all he knew he could have been here for hours. With a heavy heart he gave her hand a tentative kiss, got up and left as quietly as possible.

**Thank you so much to my betas bunny-mittens and ****bloodyhell-ronald.**


End file.
